Trika
by Misstress Jay
Summary: [Takeru/Daisuke/Hikari][Daikari][Takesuke]He'd always loved him. But after getting together with Hikari, Takeru figured that Daisuke was a lost cause. With no where to go, Takeru ends up staying with the young couple, and they all soon find their love lives becoming more complicated than they would have ever imagined. After all, a happy couple only involves 2 people, right?
1. Heartbroken

**Title:** Troika

 **Characters:** Takeru, Daisuke Hikari

 **Pairings:** Takeru/Daisuke/Hikari, Daikari, Takesuke (Daikeru)

 **Warnings:** almost rape, depression, and a threesome pairing between Takeru, Daisuke, and Hikari. Possible Lime in the future.

 **AN** : While I've seen a few Daisuke/Hikari/Takeru stories out there, they're just one-shots. So I wrote this to try and make a longer story involving these three in a relationship together.

* * *

Ch1. Alone

At 18 years old, Takeru Takashi had decided he wanted to be considered grown up; it was what all college-aged kids wanted, after all. To do so, he decided to move in with his boyfriend, Haru, who was two years older than him. He was miserable, however. Every night, while he stayed home and wrote some essay due the next day, Haru would go out drinking with his friends—he would always come home and piss all over the rug, and Takeru would have to clean it up the next day. He wanted to leave him, he really did. However, he could not afford rent anywhere—he was barely bringing in money working at a coffee shop—and he was certain no one would want to room with a "faggot," as he'd been often called.

But above money and above self-respect was his sadness caused by being alone.

* * *

Four years ago.

Studying Motomiya Daisuke, Takeru knew that he was gay. The way his muscular legs stomped on the turf and the way his abs glistened due to his sweat (it was a shirts vs skin game at the park) as he ran down the soccer field, Takeru could not deny it: he wanted him. Several girls did, in fact. Puberty had been kind to the boy, and all the girls agreed.

Puberty had been kind to him, as well. However, they had been blessed in different ways. Whereas Daisuke had gotten athletic, muscular and manly, Takeru became tall, slim and beautiful. Or so he was told. He did not have to deny girls, however, since all of them though he and Hikari were dating. He did not mind—if he denied every girl then his secret might be out. With Daisuke's team winning Takeru decided to go and congratulate him. However, before he reached him he saw that Hikari was already there. Blushing as always, Daisuke seemed excited that she had come to see his game.

And that was when his heart was shattered.

As Hikari bought out two box lunches she handed Daisuke one. Before Takeru could leave, however, they both saw him. Trying to run way they both caught up to him.

"I'm sorry, Takeru." Hikari was the first to speak. "But we were planning on telling you."

"Yeah," Daisuke responded. "We only started going out three days ago."

"Not even our families know," Hikari continued. "You were the first we were planning on telling. I'm really sorry."

Takeru held back his tears. "Don't be sorry, Hikari. We can't help who we fall in love with."

"Takeru," Daisuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I hope there are no hard feelings…"

"There never was, Daisuke." He responded. "Just make sure you take care of her." He turned to Hikari. "And Hikari, please keep Daisuke out of trouble. You're probably the only person he'll listen to."

* * *

Two years ago

Takeru had learned to ignore Daisuke and Hikari by now. They were nice enough to not purposely act like a couple in front of him, even though they had their moments. The one thing he hated, however, was that with Daisuke and Hikari dating all the girls would always ask him out and he would turn them down. Eventually, he knew people would find out his secret but he was hoping he'd be out of high school by then.

"Hey, Takeru."

Turning around he saw that it was Daisuke who had called him.

"Oh, hey Daisuke."

"I just heard you turned down both Yoko and Keiko. I don't know much about Keiko but Yoko is pretty cute. Not to mention that she's the student council president. Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure."

"Ever since me and Hikari have been dating you've been denying girls left and right. Did you really love her?"

Takeru was shocked at his question" No! Of course not."

"Tell me the truth, Takeru. I said that I didn't want anything to come between us that day. I'm willing to break up with her if it makes you happy."

"Please don't. Look, I never loved her like that, okay. I just don't want to date until after high school."

"Fine. But if you ever need anyone to talk to me and Hikari will be there for you, okay?"

"Yeah."

As Daisuke left Takeru could not help admiring the boy's kindness. Before he could return back to reality, he heard another voice calling to him.

"Takeru." It was Hikari.

"Hey, Hikari."

"So I was in the bathroom when I overheard Keiko and Yoko and some other girls talking about you. Is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true."

She slapped him.

"Why didn't you tell us first, Takeru?"

He had no idea what was going on

"We're your friends." She continued. "You could have told us first."

"Um, Hikari."

"After all that we have been through in the Digital World I would have thought you would have thought that we were better than this?"

"Hikari?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

 _How did she?_

"Do you think anyone of us would have treated you differently? Instead you told all the girls you've rejected?"

 _So she didn't know? Great, I let my secret out…._

"Listen, Hikari, I did not tell them I was gay." He calmed her down. "I simply rejected them and they're all just mad that I did."

"Oh, so you're not gay?" She looked sorry she had hit him.

He could have answered yes; there was no reason he could have kept up the charade longer. However, after hearing her, he was certain she would never forgive him if he did not admit the truth to her right then and there.

"I wouldn't go that far."

She was taken back by the sudden revelation. "So you really are gay?"

"Afraid so."

She embraced him in a hug. "That's so cute! You know, I kind of always suspected. But now I'm glad I'm the first person you told. Now me and Daisuke don't have to feel awkward around you."

She had no idea just how wrong she was. However, he was not willing to bring down that illusion just yet. He probably never would.

"Listen, Hikari. You're the first person I told. However, I'll let everyone else know when I'm ready. Please don't tell anyone until then, okay?"

"Of course. I could not betray my gay bff."

"Yeah."

As Takeru walked away I thought ran through Hikari.

 _If he never loved me then why was he so heartbroken that day?_

* * *

Present day

Everyone had found out eventually. And just like Hikari promised all the chosen accepted him. Especially Daisuke. Reminiscing about past memories his blissful thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey, bitch, where you at."

Takeru recognized Haru being drunk.

"Please, Haru. You have been drinking too much again…"

"And you've never once put out!"

"I told you, it will happen when I'm ready."

"That's what you always say. That's what you've been saying since I met you."

"I don't want to have this conversation every Friday night, Haru."

"Well we wouldn't if you just put out. I swear, you're just using me to have a place to stay. I'm getting really sick and tired of it. I'm the one paying for everything in the house."

"I honestly think you need to find new friends before…"

Haru slapped Takeru hard, knocking him down.

"Don't you ever dare insult my friends!"

With Takeru on the floor and in pain Haru walked up to him and kicked in the stomach while the blond was still down.

"Haru, please, you're hurting me." He barely managed to say that.

"I don't care!" He kicked him again. "Your inability to put out is hurting me financially. My parents only give me a certain allowance every month, you know?"

He picked him up, punched him in the eye, and slammed him through the kitchen table.

Takeru began crying. "Haru, please…."

"Shut up!" He picked the blond up put him over the kitchen counter, and bended him over. "If you don't want to put out then I'll just make you."

However, before Haru could have his way with Takeru, the blond kicked back, hitting him in the groin and stood up.

"You're sick, Haru." Takeru, with barely any strength left, walked towards the door. "I'm leaving. You'll never see me again."

"That's because you'll die out there. You have no friends!"

He was partially right. Since leaving high school, the only chosen he talked to regularly was Hikari, and that was because he occasionally bumped into her at the university. At this point, he felt that he had killed any friendship she might have wanted with him. However, he knew he had to leave. Even if he would probably be returning again by Monday; he knew he had to get out of here.

He struggled walking; the throw through the table had caused severe damage to his back—not to mention the black eye. Still, he did not think it would leave permanent damage; he was certain he would be back to normal in a day or two. However, he had no place to go. His brother was studying in America with Sora, and his mom was currently away on a trip—he supposed he could call his dad, but he did not want to bother him. Grabbing his Digivice from his pocket, he figured he could stay in the Digital World for a few days. But he would need a computer, and his laptop was currently at home. Running out of ideas, he just collapsed in an alley, hoping he would think of something.

He wasn't sure how long he was out for. However, he came back to reality when he heard two distinct voices.

"The signal from the D-3 is coming from around here," said the muscular voice.

"That was an emergency signal," said the feminine voice. "I'm telling you, Daisuke, this signal could only be Takeru's…"

"There! There's someone over there."

"Oh no, is he hurt?"

"I'm not sure…"

Takeru felt himself being picked up by two strong arms. Looking up, he saw that Daisuke had put him in his arms and was holding him close to his body, cradling him like a baby.

"We need to take him to the hospital."

"Yeah."

"No hospital," Takeru said. "I just need to rest…"

As he laid in Daisuke's strong arms, the feeling of despair that he had felt when he left the apartment was gone. Before he lost consciousness, for the first time in his life since he was a kid, Takeru felt happy inside. And this, more than what he had experience this night, scared him more than anything.

* * *

AN: Well, hope you all enjoyed it. I know it seems I enjoy torturing Takeru, but he looks so cute when someone is holding him in his arms. Please leave a review.


	2. Living Quarters

**AN** : While the final outcome of this story will involve all three of them together, Takesuke (I was thinking about making Takeru the uke, but I think he would evolve better as Daisuke's seme) will have some development. And since Hikari and Daisuke are already dating, I don't want to break them up.

* * *

It took Takeru a few moments to remember why his back was hurting; it took him even longer to realize he was not in his room with Haru. What he did realize was that when he had woken up, Daisuke was sleeping in back of him and had his arm around him while Hikari was snuggled up front close to his chest.

He did not mind, by the way. After recalling what had happened the previous night he felt safe with both of them around him. Their comforting warmth was radiating towards him, making Takeru feel like he had entered a state of nirvana. He had felt Daisuke's warmth before; he remembers feeling it when he convinced Ken that everything was going to be alright during their fight with Deamon.

 _He has such strong arms._ He thought to himself. _Hikari really is a lucky girl to be with him._

He was also enjoying Hikari cuddling with him. Though he did not care much for girls, he always figured he would make an exception for her if she ever asked him out and had never decided to come out. Much like how he felt with Daisuke, he was also enjoying the radiating warmth coming out her body. But before he could enjoy himself further he realized that those two probably needed to explain some things to him.

He lifted Daisuke's arms off of him and nudged Hikari. "Daisuke, Hikari, as much as I appreciate what you two did last night, is there any specific reason why you two decided to put me in the same bed as you?"

As both Daisuke and Hikari woke up, they began rubbing their eyes. As Takeru asked them again just why, they both had an expression on their face that essentially said they were confused by the question. Eventually, Daisuke answered.

"Oh, that. Hikari felt we really needed to take you to the hospital but you kept insisting not to in the car."

"We were both really worried about you when we found you in that alley, Takeru." Hikari looked up at him. "I was holding my drink in your eye hoping that the swelling would go down while you were passed out."

"Since you were so adamant against going we decided to just take you home with us."

"We were originally going to put you in the couch but Daisuke forgot to fold the laundry and just left it there."

"Hey, don't put all the blame on me, Hikari," Daisuke cut in. "We weren't supposed to go out until 8 but you decided you wanted to see two movies yesterday. Otherwise that laundry would have been folded."

Takeru was amused by the two having an argument while he was literally in between them. "And you guys couldn't have move the clothes aside or something?"

"Hey, some of us actually take pride in the clothes we wear, Takeru," Daisuke answered. "I can't just throw my clothes on the floor. Plus, we don't mind—there is more than enough room in this bed for all three of us."

"That's beside the point, Daisuke," Takeru slowly started getting out of bed. "I mean, don't you guys think this is a bit awkward?"

Daisuke and Hikari both looked at each other and then at Takeru. They both responded simultaneously. "No, not really."

Takeru saw that they were genuine about their answer.

Daisuke also got out of bed. "Man, that restaurant was too expensive that I was afraid to order too much because of the price. You all up for some eggs?"

"Yeah, scrambled." Hikari answered.

"Takeru?" Daisuke asked the blond.

Realizing that he probably wasn't going to get through to him, he decided to at least enjoy a free meal. "Yeah, scrambled as well."

As Takeru sat down on the bed trying to make sense of the situation Hikari approached him.

"We need to put more ice on that eye." She grabbed his hand. "Come."

Very easily, the young woman pulled him off the bed and walked him towards the kitchen. Setting him down on a chair, Hikari went to the refrigerator and grabbed an ice pack (she had a few since Daisuke always returned hurt from his improv soccer games) and held it up towards his eye.

"You know, you were too out of it last night for us to ask, but what happened?"

Daisuke turned away from the stove to listen to their conversation.

"Um, me and Haru had a fight."

"You know if only one of you left looking like that then it constitutes as abuse, right?" Daisuke wasted no time to voice his opinion.

Takeru did not know why but he jumped up to defend his (ex?) boyfriend.

"It's not like that, Daisuke."

Hikari kept inspecting his swollen eye. "So you gave him a black eye and kicked him out of the apartment as well?"

"Please, Hikari."

Daisuke served their plates. "Takeru, you're our friend." He took a seat on the table. "We both suspected the worst last night. However, I didn't go looking for him because Hikari talked me out of it."

"And I don't think I'll try and stop him the next time he wants to go and fight him," Hikari joked.

"Daisuke, Hikari," Takeru was looking concerned for their safety. "Please don't even talk to him. His dad is very wealthy and he has some powerful friends in government."

Daisuke laughed. "Yeah, well, I know a pint-sized dragon that could eat his dad and all his friends with my command… assuming Ken lets me borrow Wormon, of course."

Takeru looked around the apartment. "Huh, I thought Tailmon and V-mon were living here. Don't tell me you can't keep Digimon in here?"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me." Hikari took out her old D-terminal. "V-mon and Tailmon wanted to keep Patamon company since he's the only Digimon still left in the digital world since you can't keep him where you were living. I sent Tailmon a message letting her know to come over and to bring him here, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Takeru had honestly forgotten about his partner. Since he already felt like a freeloader living with Haru, he did not want to have another mouth to feed, less he impose more than he already did. Still, there was no excuse for being such a bad person and ignoring one of his closest friends.

He began to cry. "You must both think I'm pathetic. I'm a chosen and yet I put my happiness over my partners. And now here I am being taken care of by people who I've spent almost a year ignoring. I feel like shit right now." He sat at the table, still holding the ice packet.

"Could be worst," Daisuke said. "You could be shit right now."

"Daisuke, not while we are eating," Hikari responded. "But you shouldn't blame yourself. The only reason most of us can have partners living with us is because both of us have them."

"Yeah," Daisuke said. "Me and Hikari, Yamato and Sora, Ken and Miyako, Jyou and Mimi, Taichi and Catherine, Iori is still living at home but I think he and Noriko want to move in together once they leave high school."

"And Koushiro is studying the digital world with Sora's father, so Tentomon can easily stay with him," Hikari threw Daisuke a reassuring smile. "You were the only one who couldn't have had his partner stay with them. But since you'll probably be staying with us for a while Patamon can be with you again."

"Stay with you guys?" Takeru was not liking those two deciding things for him. "I couldn't be a bother."

"You really wouldn't," Daisuke said. "The restaurant usually lets me keep some of the leftover food and all the food I make in class I get to keep. We always end up throwing away too much, and I hate that."

"And you don't really leave much of a mess, anyway," Hikari continued. "Plus, neither of us could sleep knowing you have no place to go."

"And me and Hikari are not going to let you go back with Haru."

He knew they were right. After all, where was he going to go? He didn't have enough money to live off on his own, and he did want to stay with Patamon. Plus, he was certain that if he were to help out around the house and with his small contribution to rent he was certain he would not be that much of a burden. Deciding that they had his best interest in mind, he agreed.

"Okay, but I'm sleeping on the couch."

"No problem, but once the Digimon come back you'll be ending up sleeping with them," Daisuke reminded him. "Either way, your loss."

And as if on cue, Hikari received a message from the Digimon.

"It's them. They say they are ready to come."

Walking towards the computer, Hikari aimed the D-3 at it, opening the gate. As a light shun from the desktop, three creatures came bursting out. Without even waiting to see who was who, the three Digimon ran towards their partners. Jumping in their arms, they each said their partner's names, but Patamon was the only one who was crying.

"Takeru," the small flying pig said. "I never thought I would see you again. Why didn't you visit me?"

"It's complicated, Patamon," Takeru hugged his partner back. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Patamon noticed his partner's black eye. He had seen those kinds of marks before in movies and the characters with them usually had gotten (and lost) a fight.

"Takeru, who did this to you?" He was obviously worried about his partner, not having seen him for almost a year.

"Don't worry about it, Patamon. That's all in the pass. The only thing that matters is that I have a long way to go before I can make it up to you."

"But Takeru, somebody hurt you. I can't rest knowing he is still out there. Who was it?"

"That's not important, Patamon."

"It was Haru," Daisuke interrupted.

"Daisuke?" Takeru screamed.

"Your boyfriend?" Patamon was shocked. "I though couples were supposed to love one another?"

"Patamon, it's not that simple."

"Yeah it is," Daisuke interrupted again. "Haru hurt you and kicked you out of your living quarters. And now your friends want to get revenge for you."

"Daisuke is right," Patamon said. "We should make him pay."

"Listen," Takeru was really worried, "his dad knows people responsible for writing legislation involving humans partnered up with Digimon. The last thing we want is Haru causing us trouble. We'll just let it go for now, okay?"

No one in the apartment was happy. They all wanted to go after Haru but they knew that if his father talked to his friends then it could mean bad news for humans with Digimon. They knew they had to swallow their pride (Daisuke had a harder time than most) but knew it was the right thing to do, at least for now.

"So what now?" Daisuke was genuinely curious, not taking action was not his strongest point.

"Well," Takeru said. "I don't know about you, but me and Hikari have finals this week. I think it would be best to study."

"Ah, don't remind me," Hikari was not happy with Takeru's message. "Remind me to never give my future students any test where they have to remember a textbook's worth of knowledge in one semester."

"And times like this that I'm glad I'm attending culinary school," Daisuke said, joyfully. "Finals aren't too bad, it's cleaning up afterwards that's hard. All those dishes."

"Takeru," Patamon looked at his partner, "does this mean we cannot play right now?"

"I'm afraid so, buddy," he put Patamon down, "but with all my notes back with Haru I'm going to have to use the internet to study."

"Let these bookworms study," Daisuke said. "I'll cook you all up something since I bet you've eaten nothing but raw fish since we last saw you."

"Yeah!" V-mon said loudly. "I want some candy."

"That stuff is bad for you. I'm making something from the bottom of my heart."

"As might as well," Tailmon said. "His cooking abilities is the only reason why Hikari is staying with him."

"Tailmon, you're so mean."

As the six each went to enjoy the day, Takeru felt genuinely happy.

* * *

 **AN** : That's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Lunch Date

AN: New chapter up, hope you all enjoy it.

Sanbika: Daikeru/Takesuke is one of the few pairings I see where both of them would see themselves as equals in the relationships. Still, as much as I like Takeru as the uke, I decided to let Daisuke be the uke here because he is usually portrayed as the seme unless he is paired off with either Taichi (who he would gladly uke for), Yamato (who I could see going either way), and the Kaiser (Which is a pairing I despise). But I agree, he would gladly bend over for the person he loves, especially Hikari and Takeru :).

* * *

And by turning in his last assignment he was officially done with this semester, along with the year, as well. Looking back at the previous year he realized just how far he had come. He remembered not knowing where anything was at and always dining out when he wanted to go eat. He remembered how he spent his first few weeks studying nonstop to try and get perfect grades; he gave up on this when he realized that he needed a job. He also remembered how miserable he was when he first moved in with Haru.

He had tried to trick himself into believing he loved him. Even when Haru was being genuinely sweet—which lasted about a month before he started drinking every weekend—he only saw him as a means to have a place to stay. After all, his mother did not make enough for him to have his own place; heck, she barely made enough as it was. He figured he would find a roommate but even then he knew he would have a hard time affording to even split the rent in half. He wasn't even taking food into account.

"My dad gives me quite the allowance," Haru had told him in his last month in High School.

And his father did. He recalls when he first moved in with Haru how he had a Lexus and drove everywhere with it. A few weeks after that he showed up with an American Muscle car.

"I get bored easily," Haru had said. "Plus, every spoiled brat around here drives a Lexus; how many of them drive a classic 67 Mustang imported straight from America?"

Takeru remembers when he crashed that car with him in the passenger seat. Haru had been drinking and Takeru did not want to say anything. Luckily no one had been hurt. But that was also the day Takeru learned just how powerful his father's influence reached. He had destroyed an old shrine, was still underage, and had been driving with a suspended license. Haru did not receive so much as a slap on the wrist.

Takeru had never actually met his his dad—he had only seen a few pictures of him and would occasionally recognized him when he saw him on television. But he never actually met him in person. Haru never really talked much about him; Takeru just knew that he was rich and powerful—he was certain Haru did it on purpose to impose that image on himself as well.

But what he had recalled the most from this previous year was how he had avoided the rest of the chosen—more specifically, Daisuke and Hikari.

He had loved him, after all. In fact, he was certain he had loved him long before Hikari decided to give him a chance (he had no definitive proof, though. He just trusted his gut, as Daisuke would). He had found it awkward being around them during high school and as his feeling showed themselves to be true, he found it even more difficult to be around them while they were so happy. The chosen had found themselves drifting apart as they graduated: Yamato had moved to America—Sora had followed, Taichi moved to France, Koushiro had also moved to America to further study the Digital World, Jou was still in Tokyo but his schedule prevented him from a social life—even so, Mimi struggled to stay with him, Ken and Miyako had moved up north, and Iori was still in high school. Since he could only meet them when it was just the three of them he knew that eventually his feelings for Daisuke would come out. Sure, sometimes Jou, Mimi, Iori, Ken, or Miyako were there, but growing up meant distancing yourself from friends regardless if that was the desired outcome.

Being an adult sucked, he constantly told himself. Life was easier when he thought his crush on Daisuke was just friendship.

"Takeru, how did you do?"

Being brought back to reality Takeru turned around and saw that it was Hikari who had called him.

"Oh," he responded. "Hey, Hikari, how are you doing?"

"Fine," she said. "I just finished my last final for the year. I think I did well. You?"

"Not as well as I could have," he looked disappointed in himself. "I had to rely on online notes instead of my own personal class notes. There was a lot of material from the lectures on the test that I missed because I could not quite remember."

"I still say you should have let us gone over to your old place and picked up your things. I mean, you've been wearing Daisuke's clothes for a week now. They're too baggy on you."

"Eh, it's no big deal. I didn't really have much clothes, either way. Haru bought me most of it and it would be wrong to take it."

"What was wrong was him attacking you. Look, there is still some swelling in your eye."

Takeru reached for his eye and felt that it was still there. He had been icing it every day (good thing Daisuke owned several ice packs) but he knew he must have been hit harder than he originally thought. Still, he was more worried that Daisuke had threatened to beat up Haru several times this week. He knew Daisuke; he knew there was a good chance he was not playing around when he said that.

"Listen, Hikari. The hardest part is over. With summer approaching I'll ask for more hours at work and buy the things I need. The biggest thing I left was mom's old laptop, and that thing was ancient. I had nothing of value over there besides class notes, and they're finally over."

"Only because you insist. Say, you hungry? My treat!"

She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him along before he could even respond.

"I though Daisuke said it was a waste of money to eat out for regular lunches?"

"It is. But one, today we ceased being freshmen, so this next lunch is our first as sophomores."

"I don't think we become sophomores until after we return to class, Hikari."

"Two, Daisuke is working late today. He told me he didn't have time to cook anything so to just get something small."

"I don't think you're planning on having a small meal…"

"And three, he does a better job of listening to me than I do to him. Ah, here we are."

They had arrived at a small Sushi stand. Though it was empty, Takeru figured it was because others were still studying.

Hikari grabbed a seat. "This was where Daisuke took me after my first day of class. I wanted him to be here but plans changed. So, instead, I'll enjoy it with you."

The place was quite cozy, Takeru though. And he liked it that way. Haru had always taken it upon himself to bring them to fancy restaurants that were overpriced. In all honesty, Takeru felt the food was never worth the tens of thousands of yen they paid.

"Ah, a couple out for a date?" said the waiter.

Takeru turned red. "Oh, no, we're not on a…"

"Yeah!" Hikari interrupted. "We both just finished our first year."

"Congratulations." The waiter said, handing Hikari a menu.

After selecting all the items they wanted, the waiter left.

"Don't you think Daisuke would get jealous of us?"

Hikari looked at Takeru. "What? Saying were on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. Daisuke doesn't get jealous that easily anymore. Now that we're actually dating and living together he figures all he has to do is cook for me and I'm secure."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. We've been together for over four years now. We've both figured out what we need to do to keep each other happy."

He was envious of what they had. After all, all he had ever known in a relationship was Haru. It only lasted a little more than a year and Takeru could not recall ever feeling truly happy with him.

"I'm so happy for you both," Takeru told a half-lie; he was happy for Hikari but he was hoping for Daisuke and her to break up.

 _Wait, why did I think that? These two are my friends who have opened their homes to me. I should be happy for them, right?_

"Takeru," Hikari looked less cheerful. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Um, sure. I guess."

"Did you ever love me?"

He almost spit out his water. "Hikari, what kind of question is that? You know about me, right? Why would you ask that?"

Hikari looked at him in the eyes.

"That day you found out me and Daisuke were dating. Then why did you cry?"

 _Damn, she knows I can't lie to her. Why bring it up now?_

"Did you love Daisuke?"

 _She must be reading my mind!_

"No, of course not, Hikari. What makes you say that?"

"You're a terrible liar, Takeru."

"…Hikari…"

"Don't worry. I just wanted to be 100% certain. I've always known."

"Huh?"

"I figured it out after our talk when I made you my gay best friend, do you remember?"

"Um, yeah…"

"I was always somewhat uncertain. But after how much you distanced yourself from us, I was certain you loved him…"

"Are you mad at me?"

She looked at him disappointedly.

"How can you even think that, Takeru? After all we've been through you think I would just hate you because you like my boyfriend?"

"Then why did you let me sleep in the same bed as you two?"

"I told you, because we could not put you on the couch."

"I mean, weren't you jealous?"

Hikari bursted out laughing. "Why would I be jealous? If you did manage to make moves on Daisuke and he agreed then there would have been two cute boys making out in the same bed as me."

Takeru turned red. "Hikari, don't even joke about that!"

"I'm just teasing you," she calmed down. "What can I say, you can blame Daisuke's influence for that one. Plus, if Daisuke did love you more than me then there would be no point in our relationship."

Takeru was finding today to be the most surprising day of his life. "So you're saying that, theoretically, if Daisuke did love me, you would not be mad?"

"Of course not. You two are my friends. The last thing I want is for either one of you to be miserable. If you two were to find love with each other, then who am I to get in the way?"

"But what about you?" Takeru asked. "Wouldn't you be mad if Daisuke left you for me?"

She looked at him in the eyes. "Mad? No. Sad? Of course. I do love Daisuke, after all; I also love you, Takeru."

Takeru blushed. "You're always putting other people's happiness before your own, Hikari. Still, I would not want to interfere with what you and Daisuke have, so you don't have to worry about it anytime soon. I had my chance to ask him years ago, but I was too much of a coward to even ask. I guess it's just one of this things in life that I will never know the answer to."

"But it doesn't have to be that way, Takeru. I mean, what's stopping you from asking him how you really fell? The worst Daisuke would say is that he doesn't have feelings for you. He's not the type of person to make fun of someone in that position. He can relate, after all."

"You…you really think so?"

"Yes. Plus, I would be happier knowing that you got that off your chest. And even if Daisuke rejected you things would not be as awkward as they have been with us these last few years. If he knew your feelings he would respect them and you would feel a lot better knowing that you never stood a chance."

He had no comeback; he knew she was right. After all, the reason that he had distanced himself from them was because he could not stand being around Daisuke. He thought that, maybe, if Daisuke at least knew how he had felt then things would not be as awkward as they were right now. Heck, the only reason he had lasted this week around him was because he was too into his studies to even notice him and Daisuke had been putting extra hours at work to make more money. But there was also the fact that he was probably going to spend some time living with them. Even if Daisuke and he did get together there was the whole issue involving Hikari. After all, they were both paying rent and that is how they were surviving on their own. Wouldn't she feel awkward living with her ex-boyfriend and his new boyfriend, who happened to be her friend?

"I suppose you are right, Hikari."

"Of course I am. Now let's enjoy this sushi before it gets cold."

"Ha ha," he said, sarcastically. "Too bad you also picked up Daisuke's ability to make unfunny jokes."

He had decided not to tell Daisuke, at least not yet. After all, he needed a place to stay for now and knew that the last thing he wanted was to make Hikari and Daisuke upset.

At least for now, he told himself.

* * *

AN: hope you all liked it. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. I'm trying to get as much completed for this story before my work schedule shoots up again. And summer vacation ends soon for me…


End file.
